Primer Beso Inesperado
by Crys Uzumaki
Summary: Mayoi acepta su derrota e resignada,va a su casa tras enterarse de de que sus amigos la dejaron plantada. Pero algo u mas bien alguien la espera para hacerla cumplir un severo Castigo...Sakaki x Mayoi


Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfict por lo que me gustaría que comentaran a ver qué les parecio,ya que soy nueva e sin mas,espero que les guste

Acchi Kocchi no es de mi propiedad, pero la historia si es mía

(Basado en el Cap 4 parte A de Acchi Kocchi)

Mayoi estaba tirada entre los pasillos e sacando una pequeña sorpresita que era otra lata de refresco

 **-¡Muy bien, Round 2 Nya!-** Grito como si mandase un ejército de guerra, quería alargar el tiempo con sus amigos aunque claro le tocaría pagar

sentencia por haber perdido anteriormente

Sin embargo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el pasillo había quedado vacío e ahí se dio cuenta de que la habían abandonado en el tercer piso del instituto

 _ **-*Vaya manera de despedirse, tan buenos amigos tengo**_ _…*-_ Pensó con sumo sarcasmo mientras bajaba por las escaleras

Cuando vio que alguien la esperaba y no, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que quien se trataba era nada más y nada menos que Inui Sakaki

 **-¡Nya Sakaki-kun me alegro de que me hayas esperando! Por cierto ¿Dónde están los demás?-** Pero en un instante ese alivio se había

vuelto curiosidad cuando veía que su amigo la miraba de una forma sumamente inusual, por lo que sin darse cuenta estaba retrocediendo sin saber

la razón del porque

 **-Creías que me iba a ir sin antes haberte echo la sentencia-** decía Sakaki con una sonrisa maliciosa adornando su cara e acercándose

peligrosamente

 **-¿A-a que te refieres, Sa-Sakaki-kun?-** Pregunto Mayoi con sumo nerviosismo,pero no recibió respuesta cuando de la Nada, Sakaki la había

acorralado de manera exagerada en la primera pared que estuviese presente

 **-No te dejare escapar de esta, Mayoi Katase-**

 **-¿¡Sakaki-kun que demonios haces!?-** Exclamo la peli naranja alterada

 **-Solamente me estoy cobrando tu Cas-ti-go-** Ronroneo de forma seductora el Inui mas no quitaba su sonrisa llena de suma malicia

 **-¿¡Cómo!? Pe-pero se supone…-** No término de hablar ya que sus labios fueron callados por un dedo

 **-Mayoi, quiero ser yo y solamente yo quien proponga tu sentencia así que…-** Decía Sakaki mientras cortaba la distancia con la Katase y a

cada distancia que se cortaba más sus intenciones eran cada vez más claras **–Disfrutemos este momento, solo tú y yo-**

Pronto, los pocos centímetros que tenía sus labios con los de su compañera había desaparecido, sintiendo que sus labios encajaban a la perfección;

Mientras que Mayoi había quedado en shock, porque no era cualquier beso lo que sentía, de hecho ¡Inui Sakaki estaba robándole su primer beso!

De repente sintió una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo junto al tacto que sentía entre sus dedos que ahora estaban entrelazadas

 _ **-*¡No puede ser, no puedo creerlo,Sakaki-kun..Sakaki…me está besando, me está besando, nunca pese recibir mi primer beso de**_

 _ **esa forma!*-**_ Pensaba Mayoi mientras se sentía mareada e débil

Sus piernas no reaccionaban, sus dedos sudaban bastante, su cuerpo temblaba e se percataba de cada corrientazo que recibía ante un mínimo

movimiento en ese momento, sentía un sinfín de sabores e veía un sinfín de estrellas e colores y todo por causa de la persona quien le trasmitía

aquellas seguir el ritmo del beso mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos y cuando sintió que le faltaba oxigeno tuvo que separarse

un poco pero para su mayor sorpresa…

 **-Vaya, tus ojos son sumamente hermosos, Mayoi-** Sakaki había apartado su gran mechón e se sintió al descubierto, pues el color de sus ojos eran

de un color azul marino

La verdad era que al Inui le gustaba desde hace mucho tiempo e tuvo que estar al margen de su amistad y su juego de bromas, pero ahora sabía lo que

sentía y hasta lo podía afirmar

Inui Sakaki estaba perdidamente enamorado de Katase Mayoi

 **-¿Qué te parece si tú y yo tendríamos una cita?-** Pregunto Sakaki causando que Mayoi se apartase un poco

 **-¿¡Una cita, ahora!?-**

 **-Tranquila, será nuestro secreto así que Let Go-** Sakaki agarro la mano entrelazada e la jalo un poco brusco

Ambos jóvenes estaban corriendo hacia la salida del instituto con sonrisas en sus rostros, ya que después de todo,su relación cambiaria entre los dos

Por favor dejen Review…

Hasta la próxima


End file.
